Broken Hearts in Stardew Valley
by Leopara
Summary: Evie left her life in Zu Zu City for Stardew Valley. Who will she meet and who will she love?


It was a cold, winter night in Zu Zu City. Evie was just getting home from her job at Jojo office. The wind whipped her green hair around as she stepped off the bus. Rushing inside her apartment building, Evie dreaded the elevator ride up.

It was not going to be easy explaining her decision to Marcus. Just up and quitting a job was just not...acceptable. She ran her words over and over and over again in head, nothing sounding quite right. He was going to be angry, no matter what she said. She could already hear him watching the game on the other side of the door when she arrived. As she entered, he yelled, "Hey, get me a beer!" This wasn't abnormal.

Evie quietly accommodated his request. Interrupting the game was never a good idea. He grabbed the beer without comment, and she retreated to the kitchen to make dinner. This had been their evening routine for two years now. To think she wanted to change all of that…

* * *

"There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life…" he paused. "...and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness." Evie awoke from the dream, sweating and gasping. It felt like it was that day 10 years ago. She knows she is ready, maybe just a little push. Perhaps Marcus will like the idea of living in the country.

She stood up to get a drink from the kitchen, noticing that Marcus wasn't in bed next to her. He must have fallen asleep on the couch again. Pulling down a glass, she realized there was an eerie silence about the apartment. She tried to ignored it, preferring to assume that everything was alright. She filled the glass and drank, wondering if Marcus was covered up, as it's rather chilly tonight.

Stepping into the living room, she realized Marcus wasn't there but his phone was. Evie check the whole apartment, but being the small place it is, there really wasn't anywhere to hide. All his things were here, but he wasn't.

 _Look at his phone, love._

Evie jumped, wide-eyed. She didn't know where that voice came from or how an old man got into her apartment. She ran to the kitchen, grabbing a rolling pin. A second, more through check proved fruitless, as there was no scary old men in closets or under furniture, nor a Marcus to be found. **Beep, beep**.

Marcus phone was buzzing. Walking over to check, she noticed a 'Daniel' was calling. She couldn't imagine what someone would want at one in the morning, but it must be an emergency. Upon hitting the call button, loud music blared through the phone. "Hey there, _good-looking!_ " a chirpy, feminine voice said. "Want to come out to the club tonight? I miss you!"

"Sorry, who are you?" A hard rock had formed in Evie's throat, turning her voice croaky. "I'm Danielle, silly. Who's this?" As the music changed, Evie was certain everything she said was drowned under the sounds of the DJ and the new thumping beat. Danielle of course started yelling over the music. "Look, lady, I don't what you are doing with _my boyfriend's_ phone, but you need to bring it back, okay? We're at Club Su- oh, hey baby! I was just trying to call you..." Evie was pretty certain who and what cut out the woman's voice from the other side. Dropping the phone to her hip, she clicked end. She had heard enough. He had done it again.

Placing the phone back where she found it, she walked back to the bedroom, pulled out his laptop and signed in. Pulling out his emergency credit card, she paid for a hotel room and a single one-way bus ticket to Stardew Valley online. By the time Marcus dragged his ass in the front door at four in the morning, she would be long gone.

* * *

Evie didn't know what waited in Stardew Valley, as Grandpa's farm had been abandoned for a decade. Mom said it was going to be a lot of work to get back into shape. That suited her just fine, it would only help get her mind off of Marcus. She felt the bus churn to life under her as they left the station. Her parents waved her off from the platform. Happily divorced, they both understood why she was leaving. It's better to leave a bad relationship than let the pain make you bitter.

"Gripping the letter and a small picture of a time long ago, Evie headed off into her future.


End file.
